


All the Valentine's days at once

by Amnachil



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sakura and Sasuke are here for one paragraph, Stuffing, Valentine's Day, Weight Gain, the two dorks again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnachil/pseuds/Amnachil
Summary: Naruto wants to call Kiba his boyfriend, and there's no better opportunity than Valentine's day.Also, lot of chocolates.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 21





	All the Valentine's days at once

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked write for the two, so here is a little continuation from last time.

"You want to buy chocolate for Valentine?! You? Oh god!"

Sakura lets her pink purse falls with a loud clatter, bewildered. Sasuke pretends disinterest, but even he can't hide the surprise from his eyes. Yeah, Naruto gets it. He isn't the... relationship kind of guy usually.

"So, who's the lucky person?" the girl asks, curious.

Oh boy, they're up to another shock.

"Kiba." he says, turning around to watch their reactions.

It's worth, because his friends both stumble on their feet, the dark haired dude almost falling head first on the ground.

"I thought he was only an okay guy!" Sakura protests, her fists rising sharply in the air. "What the fuck?!"

They're drawing attention on themselves, but honestly, when are they not? The blonde and his friend are loud all the time. Sasuke, Sasuke is the discreet one. So who cares if the vendor is glaring at them now? They'll buy chocolate in the end anyway.

"Something changed during christmas." Naruto explains.

Puzzling, how vividly he remembers these holidays, even two months later. Really, he could probably tells what dish they ate which day if he tried. That'll be forever one of his fondest memories, no doubt about that. The food, sure, but also the coziness and the closeness with his roommate.

"Are we finally talking about the elephant in the room?" Sakura asks.

"Uh?"

What the hell is she trying to say?! The pink haired gal wave her hands at him, while their friend snorts, apparently amused.

"You know, the fact there is more of you nowadays." she clarifies.

Oh. That. Right. Definitely a plus of the two weeks christmas, because Naruto absolutely digs it. Well, he took up training up again but rather to build some muscle than to lose any weight. And he did kept an habit to eat a lot, so honestly? He probably gained more since december. Does it matter? No, like he said, the blonde loves the exrtra weight. He chubby, so what?

"I meant our relationship changed, dummies!" he corrects. "We've grown closer and now I want... Oh you get it."

Truth is, he doesn't really know what he wants. Their actual... situation suits him alright, for real! They do a lot of things together, even sleeping sometimes. Only sleep, mind you! However, that's it, they are not together together, you see? The blonde recently came to the conclusion that he would definitively like to call Kiba his boyfriend. 

"Strange." Sasuke hums thoughtfully. "I didn't picture him as gay."

"He can like boys without being gay." Sakura interjects. "But I see the point. Are you sure about this Naruto?"

"We straight cuddle every night before bed. So except if the guy suddenly turned touchy-feely for no reasons at all, yeah, I'm sure he's interested too."

His friends stare, startled by the blunt revelation. The vendor stare too but it's mostly because they still didn't buy anything. That's the truth though, they're both not shy about contact, but this level of intimacy is new.

"Right." the pink haired girl shrugs. "At least, you two are clearly influencing each other. I mean, the dude is kinda tubby, and you're, well... that."

She pats his belly to emphasize her words. Alas, it doesn't feel as good as when Kiba's the one doing it.

"No offense." she makes clear. "You're totally alright."

"Yeah, none taken."

Naruto would love for this awkward conversation to end now. Thankfully, Sasuke picks up his internal distress, and turn towards the counter.

"So, what kind of chocolates does your roommate like anyway?" he asks.

The blonde gives him a thumbs up, before focusing on the display of delicacies in front of them. He has a plan. Kind of. And he can't wait to put it into action.

"All of them, obviously."

Like most evening, when Naruto arrives home, his friend (soon boyfriend!) is already here. Freshly showered if the scent is anything to go by, the lad's busy emptying a bag of chips in front of the TV. One of the many benefits of not having any late night class or shift.

The blonde takes a good look at him, always kind of mesmerized at how attractive Kiba is. This one's wearing tight briefs, showing his hips really nicely. He too didn't lost any since christmas, but probably gained a inch or two. His belly now spreads slightly on his lap, his lovehandles are clearly defined. Not one to do meaningless exercise, as he puts it, the dude continued to soften slowly, enough to seriously be called chubby. Naruto wouldn't want it any other way, of course. He only realised that a month and half ago, but he adores it.

"Man." his roommate calls him. "Quit staring, I told you it's freaking weird."

"Ah, right." he apologises sheepishly.

This is a kind of game between them, the secret looks. Kiba ogles his ass a lot, while himself can't help but peer at the little gut in front of him. You just have to avoid being caught. Today's different since Naruto actually wants to watch openly. 

"So..." he says. "You know it's Valentine's day yeah?"

"Is it?"

"Good, well I... Wait, what?"

That wasn't included in the plan. Did Kiba forgot what day it is? Naruto gulps, unsure of what to do. He has a rather simple mind remember? So he just expected his roommate to say yes, and then he would've offered the chocolates. But now...

"It is." the blonde stammers. "Valentine's day I mean."

A long, awkward blank follows, only interrupted by the music of an ad. Great, real smooth move. It shouldn't be that difficult to give chocolate to your crush when this very crush is pratically your boyfriend. This one sigh deeply, before turning the TV off. He turns towards his friend, and smiles pitifully.

"I've never celebrated it before." he confesses.

What the fuck? Kiba, who's a sort of social monster, never had a date on February 14th ?! Unbelievable. Even Naruto got one, five years ago. With Sakura of all people. So really, it's a huge surprise!

"Okay, just make fun of me now asshole, and let's get over it."

Right, right, that deserved a big laugh and some teasing just for... Wait a minute no! The blonde shakes his head, gathering his thoughts. This is a perfect occasion, it means he's the first. The first person ever to ask Kiba for a date, even if said date only consist of eating chocolates on the couch until they pop. He just needs an idea, a something to convince his roommate. Like the two week christmas yes. They decided to do it because Naruto had never enjoyed the holiday before, so what better than to make up for the lost time? Yeah, they could celebrate!

"... all the Valentine's days at once..." he thinks aloud.

"What?" Kiba frowns, at lost.

The blonde grins at him, convinced he's onto something.

"Yeah! We'll celebrate all the Valentines you missed at once!" he explains. "Don't worry, I have enough chocolates."

"How stup..." his roommate stops mid sentence as the first delicacies are put on display in front of him. "Okay, okay, you've strong arguments dude... Thanks."

"No worries!"

Now, let's hope he'll understand the romantic intent behind it.

When it comes to food, Naruto and Kiba are both simple men. With big appetites. Bigger nowadays, frankly, so they settle on devouring what's in reach without much talking. Since christmas, they've totally grown comfortable about eating with each other, and the blonde must say, it's messy. He shovels it down hastily, too focused on filling his belly. Who cares if his face's smeared with chocolate? His roommate is no better, wolfing down everything in sight at a swift pace.

"Bro, that's hitting the spot!" he sighs when he's finished a plate of little truffles. "Tho why did you buy so much?"

It stops Naruto in his pleasure, and he glances at Kiba, astonished. Could that idiot be this dense?! Then again, he did admit he has zero romantic experience, despite how weird that is. If that's the case, the blonde will have to take matters in his own hands. So he grabs a box full of heart shaped cookies, and push one in his roommate's mouth.

"This is me." he explains sensually. "Offering you chocolates for Valentine's day."

There, that should be clear enough, right? The brown haired boy's eyes widens, surprised. For a dreaded instant, Naruto believes he has got it all wrong. Maybe it was platonic cuddles since the beginning, and maybe all the compliments were only to tease? Then, he notices it. Really, it's so subtle, so faint, he almost miss it, but the lad blushes. He, a man with no qualms of walking around in underwear all day long, is flustered by a gift for Valentine. That's gold.

"So... do you accept it?"

Kiba adverts his playful look, focusing instead on their couch. That only is reason enough to grin. However, he opens his mouth, waiting another cookie. Such an invitation can't be declined, so Naruto feeds him the treat.

"You're lucky they're good..." his roommate mumbles, finished in an instant. "Keep them coming."

"Sure."

It's so easy to indulge him, especially since the blonde knows perfectly how voracious his friend (boyfriend?!) can be. Everything happened so fast, he realises, he's still in work clothes. But Kiba, Kiba is in briefs, all his voluptuous body visible. Palpable. Available too. Why go without? Tentatively, Naruto slides his fingers near the bloating belly, caresses it softly. He hears a little gasp, and decides it's a sound he really likes.

Soon, too soon, the cookies are gone, and the blonde replaces them quickly by another sweet. Also, he's getting bolder, rubbing the growing tummy more assertively now, squeezing the fat. He goes to the squishy nipples, plays lenghtily with each. Kiba lets him, moans at his touches, and that's way too cute.

"You've really gotten chubby." Naruto chuckles.

"Like you're one to talk." his roommate growls, taking a handful the other's belly. "You're pretty fat yourself."

True, they both are, though it's difficult to say who is bigger. They don't really care either, they're at ease with their bodies, and beautiful. Kiba swallows, and smirks suddenly.

"Speaking of, I don't see why I should be the only one eating right now." he says. "Let me stuff that gut, will you?"

That's an offer the blonde can't pass on: he nods eagerly, as a proof of his hunger.

"Mutual feeding uh?" he smiles.

"I love eating, and I love seeing you eat." the other explains, catching a box of chocolates and shoving one into Naruto's mouth. "So why not?"

The candy melt under his tongue, way too sugary for his taste, but regardless, he takes it, before giving one of his own to his roommate.

"You and me both dude." he assures.

From this point, they begin a simple trade of food, one treat for one treat. It goes so smoothly, neither fully realize how much they're consuming. It was purely unconscious, a force of habit, but the blonde did buy enough to satiate them both. And satiated they're getting. Naruto fondles the belly under his palm, it's swelling, hardenning as the intake never stops. He assumes Kiba must feel heavy now, since himself does. Yet, they continue their binge. After all, they didn't grow that fat without going a bit overboard, right? 

The blonde's absolutely smitten by everything he's experiencing at once. To be full, playing with an even fuller tummy all the while feeding his (boy!)friend. He probably could go on and on a very long time, after all, he has a large capacity, but eventually, they run out of sweets.

"Ooof, I feel like I'm half chocolate right now..." Kiba sighs. "Be ready for the sugar rush..."

He is, in one word, gorgeous. Now that they're satisfied, Naruto wants nothing more than cuddle, but he admits it'd be a tad uncomfortable. So he content himself with some soothing rubs, appreciative of how stuffed the other is. His roommate does the same, thought he can't move much right now. It feels insanely good to have hands roaming freely over a swollen belly, they silently agree on that.

"So... Does that mean I can freely grope your butt? Y'know, since we're... uuuh."

"Boyfriend?" the blonde finishes for him. "Fine, you get a free pass per day."

It's way too fun, how the other squints, unsure if that's a tease or not. Anyway, that was the last confirmation the Naruto needed: they'll make a great couple.

"You're a dork." concludes Kiba. "But I'll tolerate you a bit more."

"Likewise, jerk."


End file.
